Joulumuistoja
by Larisx
Summary: Mitsuki suunnittelee joululahjaa Eichille, mutta mitä pieni ja rahaton orpotyttö voisi antaa lahjaksi rakastamalleen pojalle?


**Nimi:** Joulumuistoja

**Paritukset:** Mitsuki/Eichi

**Genre:** romantiikka

**Varoitukset:** ei spoilaa sarjaa pahasti

**Juoni:** Mitsuki suunnittelee joululahjaa Eichille, mutta mitä pieni ja rahaton orpotyttö voisi antaa lahjaksi rakastamalleen pojalle?

**Kirjoittaja:** Laris

Mitsuki istui toisenkerroksen käytävässä sijaitsevalla ikkunalla ja katseli ruutujen läpi maahan leijailevia lumihiutaleita. Ikkunalasi huuruuntui tytön hengityksestä, jos tämä meni liian lähelle. Silloin tällöin Mitsuki piirsi huuruun sydämen, vaikka orpokodissa olevat opettajat olivat kieltäneet lapsia koskemasta ja likaamasta sormillaan ikkunoita.

Tyttö oli käpertynyt ikkunalle miettimään, vaikka olisikin halunnut päästä ulos katselemaan lumisadetta. Sisällä oli kuitenkin mukavan lämmin, joten Mitsuki ei ollut kovin pahoillaan, ettei saanut enää mennä ulos. Kumpa lumi vain pysyisi maassa...

Ilta hämärtyi ikkunan takana, kun lumi putoili hiljaa ja suli sitämukaa kun osui maahan. Se oli ensimmäisiä lumisateita sinä talvena. Mitsuki oli odottanut lunta jo pitkään, sillä hänestä joulu ei ollut joulu, jos ei ollut lunta. Hän oli ollut pitkään huolissaan siitä, että lunta ei ehtisi tulla maahan jouluksi, vaikka opettajakin oli sanonut, että jouluun oli vielä monta päivää.

Mutta jouluun oli enää 24 päivää. Tämä oli viimeinen marraskuun ilta ja joulukuu koittaisi! Mitsuki muisti sen. Viime vuonna lunta ei ollut tullut ennen joulua melkein ollenkaan, mutta tänä vuonna... Jos tänä vuonna tulisi oikein reilusti lunta!

Mitsuki odotti joulua, odotti kovasti, mutta yksi asia joulussa huolestutti häntä: Mitä kummaa hän antaisi Eichille lahjaksi?

Eichi oli hänen paras ystävänsä, kaikkein ihanin ja tärkein ihminen, joka Mitsukilla enää oli. Mitsuki oli menettänyt molemmat vanhempansa autokolarissa, kuten Eichikin. He olivat tavanneet orpokodissa ja Eichi oli huolehtinut Mitsukista, kun tällä oli ollut vaikeaa.

Mitsuki oli kertonut Eichille ajatuksiaan, hän oli saanut itkeä, jos häntä itketti. Mitsuki oli leikkinyt Eichin kanssa ja Eichi oli lukenut hänelle. Eichi oli jopa vienyt hänet katselemaan tähtiä. Mitsuki tiesi, että Eichi oli kiinnostunut tähtitieteestä.

Eichi oli kertonut varovasti itsestään Mitsukille ja tyttö olikin hieman pelästynyt, kun Eichi kertoi, ettei pitänyt kuusta. Mitsukin oma nimi tarkoitti täysikuuta, eikä hän enää pitänyt omasta nimestään. Mitä jos Eichi inhoaisi häntä? Mutta Eichi kertoi, ettei enää vihannut kuuta, ei ollenkaan. Sen sijaan hän oli kuulle kiitollinen. Mitsuki oli miettinyt miksi.

Nykyisin Mitsuki oli nimestään iloinen. Koska Eichi piti tähtitieteistä, Eichi piti kuustakin... Eichi piti varmasti myös hänen nimestään. Mitsukista oli mukavaa, että Eichi piti hänestä. Hänkin piti Eichistä niin paljon.

Mitsuki nojasi otsansa viileään lasiin ja piirteli halamielisenä sormellaan huuruun uusia kuvioita. Eichille pitäisi keksiä jokin lahja, mutta mikä? Mistä Eichi pitäisi oikein kovasti? Mutta mitä hän voisi ostaa? Mitsukilla ei ollut omaa rahaa, sillä keneltä hän olisi sitä saanut? Hänellä ei ollut vanhempia antamassa viikkorahaa, eikä hänen ikäisensä voinut tehdä työtä...

Mitsuki katseli ikkunassa näkyvää omaa heijastustaan, omia hieman pyörietä kasvojaan, joita kehystivät tummat hiukset. Suu oli hieman mietiskelevästi mutrussa ja kulmat huolestuneesti kurtussa.

"Mitsuki! Mitä me olemme sanoneet ikkunan sormeilemisesta?"

Tyttö säpsähti ja kohottautui pois ikkunalta laskien kätensä syliinsä. Sormissa tuntui vielä kylmän ikkunan jättämä viileys. Opettaja katsoi häntä hieman tuimasti, odottaen tytön vastaavan.

"Anteeksi", Mitsuki mutisi pahoillaan. Hän oli jäänyt aiemminkin kiinni ikkunan luona istumisesta.

Opettajan kasvot sulivat hieman hymyyn, kun tämä huomasi tytön olevan oikeasti pahoillaan. Tytön silmissä näkyi kuitenkin huolestuneisuus, jota hän ei osannut selvittää.

"Noh, sinähän olet odottanut lunta jo pidemmän aikaa! Miksi noin surullinen ilme?" opettaja kysyi tulen Mitsukin vierelle katselemaan lumihiutaleita.

"Lumi on hyvä juttu", Mitsuki sanoi hiljaa ja tunsi opettajan laskevan kätensä rauhoittavasti hänen olkapäälleen. "Mutta joulu tulee pian."

"Etkö sinä tahdo, että tulisi joulu? Muut lapset odottavat sitä niin innoissaan."

"Ei joulussakaan ole mitään vikaa", Mitsuki sanoi ja empi hieman. Opettaja hymyili tytölle rohkaisevasti.

"Mutta Eichille on keksittävä joululahja! Eikä minulla vielä ole mitään!" Mitsuki sanoi hädissään. Hätäännys tuntui kasvavan Mitsukin sisällä vielä suuremmaksi. Mitä hän tekisi? Mitä jos hänellä ei olisi Eichille joululahjaa laisinkaan?

Opettaja hymyili kuitenkin rauhoittavasti. Tyttö oli niin lämmin sydäminen ja ajatteli aina muita. Opettaja oli iloinen, että Mitsukista kasvoi selvästi viisas nuori tyttö.

"Jouluun on vielä monta päivää", opettaja sanoi, kuten ennenkin.

"Ei tarpeeksi monta."

"Mutta mitä jos... Mitä jos me keksisimme yhdessä, mitä sinä voisit antaa lahjaksi?" opettaja ehdotti. Mitsukin silmät kirkastuivat ja tyttö nyökkäsi iloisena.

"Mitäpä jos sinä antaisit Eichille jotakin itse tekemääsi?" opettaja sanoi.

"Mutta mitä?" Mitsuki kysyi. "Minä... Minulla ei ole rahaa ostaa mitään."

"Jos sinä teet sen itse, sinun ei tarvitse maksaa siitä mitään", opettaja sanoi. "Sitäpaitsi, itsetehdyt lahjat ovat ainutlaatuisia ja usein niitä arvostetaan enemmän kuin ostettuja."

"Mitä minä sitten tekisin?" Mitsuki kysyi hieman kummastuneena. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä voisi olla sopivaa lahjaksi.

"Jospa sinä piirtäisi Eichille kuvan?"

Mitsuki kuitenkin pudisti päätään. "Ei se ole tarpeeksi hieno lahja. Enkä minä osaa piirtää."

Opettajaa hieman nauratti, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään. Tuo pieni tyttö välitti Eichistä niin kovasti ja selvästi Eichi välitti tytöstä yhtä kovasti. Lapset olivat melkein koko ajan yhdessä, eikä heitä olisi halunnutkaan erottaa.

"Entä jos... neuloisit Eichille kaulahuivin?"

"Kaulahuivin?" Mitsuki mutisi ja näytti pohtivan asiaa itsekseen. "Ei..."

"Se olisi hyvä lahja", opettaja vakuutteli.

"Ei kaulahuivia... Mutta tumput! Tumput minä voisin tehdä", Mitsuki innostui.

"Voit käyttää orpokodissa olevia tarvikkeita. Ne ovat täällä teitä lapsia varten", opettaja lupasi ja Mitsuki nyökkäsi. Tytön ilme näytti kuitenkin vaihtuvan jälleen apeaksi.

"Minä en osaa neuloa", Mitsuki kuiskasi. Tytön ilme oli niin pettynyt, että opettaja olisi halunnut halata pientä tyttöä.

"Minä voin opettaa sinua", hän lupasi ja ilokseen näki, kuinka Mitsukin kasvot punehtuivat hieman ja silmät loistivat innosta.

"Kiitos, kiitos", Mitsuki sanoi innoissaan. "Minä tahdon aloittaa heti!"

Mitsuki rynnisti samana ilta valitsemaan innoissaan villalankaa, josta hän tekisi tumput. Onneksi orpokodilla oli useampia lankoja askartelu- ja käsityövarastossaan, joten Mitsukilla oli varaa valita. Hän katseli lankakeriä mietieskellen ja hylkäsi valinnoistaan liian pörröisen ja raidalliset lankakerän. Tyttö kosketti sormillaan perheää kerää, joka oli väriltään vihreää lankaa, mutta otti kuitenkin hyllystä kaksi sinistä kerää.

"Nämä!" Mitsuki hihkaisi opettajalle, joka seurasi hänen valintaansa.

"Kaksi sinisen sävyä", opettaja tuumasi. "Ne ovat hyvä välinta."

Mitsuki hymyili iloisena. Hän oli valinnut hieman tummemman sinisen, kuin yötaivaan värin ja toisen hieman vaaleamman sinisen. Hänellä oli jo suunnitelma, millaiset tumput hän halusi tehdä.

Mitsuki ojensi jo puikkoja opettajalle, pyytäen tätä auttamaan hänet alkuun, jotta hän voisi aloittaa mahdollisimman pian. Opettaja kuitenkin pudisti päätään.

"Ei tänä iltana Mitsuki", opettaja sanoi. "Meidän täytyy nyt mennä syömään ja sitten on iltatoimien aika. Ehdimme aloittaa huomenna."

Mitsuki näytti hieman harmistuneelta, mutta kun opettaja antoi hänelle luvan suunnitella tumpuja vielä illalla, hän piristyi huomattavasti.

Seuraavana päivänä Mitsuki tarttui tuumasta toimeen. Hän näytti suunnitelmaa opettajalle, joka hymyillen hyväksyi sen ja auttoi Mitsukia neulomaan. Alku oli hankalaa, niin kuin usein uusia asioita opetellessa, mutta jonkin aikaa neulottuaan, Mitsuki alkoi innostua ja ensimmäinen tumppu lähti käyntiin vauhdikkaasti.

Virheet ja silmukoiden putoamiset harmittivat Mitsukia suunnattomasti, koska kaikki se hidasti hänen työtään ja hänellä ol hyvin vähän aikaa jäljellä. Eichi kyseli häneltä, mihin hän aina katosi, sillä Mitsuki käytti kaikki iltapäivänsä ja pienet vapaa-ajan hetkensä tumppujen neulomiseen, eikä hänellä siis ollut aikaa olla Eichin kanssa. Poika näytti hieman pettyneeltä ja hämilliseltä, kun Mitsuki ei kertonut hänelle syytä, miksi hän ei enää viihtynyt Eichin seurassa.

Mitsuki tunsi tästä hieman syyllisyyttä, mutta jatkoi ahkerasti päivittäin tumppujen parissa, eikä paljastanut jouluyllätystään.

Eichi sen sijaan tunsi tulleensa yksinäiseksi. Mitsuki oli hänen paras ystävänsä, enemmänkin kuin paras ystävä. Joku, josta hän välitti enemmän kuin kenestäkään muusta. Mutta nyt tyttö vietti kaiken vapaa-aikansa tehden jotakin muuta. Oliko hän sanonut Mitsukille jotakin, mikä pahoitti tytön mielen?

Eichi ei kuitenkaan keksinyt syytä tapahtuneelle, eikä saanut Mitsukia paljastamaan mitään, ennenkuin jouluaatto jo koitti. Mitsuki oli saanut lahjansa valmiiksi viimeisenä iltana ja nyt hän paketoi niitä innoissaan lahjalaatikkoon. Mitsuki lauloi hiljaa, sillä hän oli hyvin iloinen siitä, että tumput olivat valmistuneet juuri ajallaan!

Jouluaatto ilta sujui lämpimissä ja innostuneissa tunnelmissa. Orpokodissa vietettiin omia juhlia ja kaikki odottivat seuraavaa aamua, joulupäivää, jolloin he saisivat kaikki yhden lahjan orpokodilta. Se oli usein ainoa lahja, jonka lapset saivat, sillä monellakaan ei ollut sukulaisia, kenen luona he olisivat voineet asua tai ketkä olisivat heitä jouluna muistaneet.

Mitsuki jutteli innostuneesti Eichin kanssa ja poika vaikutti hyvin hämmästyneeltä huomatessaan Mitsukin yhtäkkisesti muuttuneen käytöksen. Kun poika kyseli siihen syytä, Mitsuki oli jo vähällä paljastaa yllätyksensä, mutta ei kuitenkaan tehnyt sitä, vaan sai hillittyä itsensä. Sen sijaan hän hymyili suloisesti ja kuiskasi Eichille sen olevan salaisuus.

Poika hämmentyi entistä enemmän, mutta hymyili kuitenkin Mitsukille takaisin.

"Selvä", Eichi vastasi ymmärtäväisesti ja silitti Mitsukin hiuksia. Tytön suloinen ja hieman ujo hymy sulatti hänet aina.

Mitsukin toivoma lumi oli vihdoin onnistunut pysyttelemään maassa jouluna ja siksi orpokodin lapset menivät toiveikkaina ja innoissaan nukkumaan. Mitsuki odotti seuraavaa aamua kuin nousevaa kuuta, eikä hän ollut saada millään unta. Tyttö kuunteli pitkään ympärillään nukkuvien muiden lasten tasaista hengitystä, kun nämä yksi kerrallaan nukahtivat.

Kun aamu koitti, Mitsuki heräsi muiden lasten kiljahteluihin.

"Lunta, lunta!" "Katsokaa, lahjoja!" "Saammeko jo avata ne?"

Mitsuki nousi istumaan hieroen hieman silmiään. Hän muisti nukahtaneensa vasta hyvin myöhään. Miksi kaikki nyt niin kiljuivat?

Ja silloin Mitsuki muisti. Nyt oli joulu!

"Huomenta täysikuu", Eichi sanoi iloisesti ja Mitsuki huomasi tämän istuvan sänkynsä laidalla.

"Huomenta Eichi! Hyvää joulua!"

"Hyvää joulua Mitsuki", Eichi vastasi iloisena ja ojensi Mitsukille pienen paketin, joka oli kääritty joulunpunaiseen paperiin.

Mitsuki katsoi lahjaa hetken hämillään.

"Se on sinulle", Eichi sanoi kuin kehottaen tyttöä avaamaan paketin. Mitsuki nappasi äkkiä yöpöydältään paketin, jota hän oli valmistanut niin kovin pitkään.

"H-hyvää joulua Eichi! Tämä on sinulle!" tyttö sanoi ja ojensi paketin pojan käsiin. Eichi otti paketin vastaan hyvin hämmentyneenä, mutta jälleen hänen kasvonsa sulivat hymyyn, kun hän ymmärsi.

"Mitsuki, tätäkö sinä valmistit koko sen ajan?" Eichi kysyi silittäen tytön poskea. Mitsuki nyökkäsi hieman ujosti.

"Avataan nämä pakettimme. Avaa sinä ensin", Eichi ehdotti ja Mitsuki avasi varovasti kääreen pienen pakettinsa ympäriltä.

Paketissa oli rasia, jossa oli kaunis pyöreä koru, joka kiilsi kirkkaasti valoa vasten. Mitsuki nosti korun käsiinsä katsoakseen sitä tarkemmin samalla kun haukkoi henkeä ihastuksesta.

"Se hohtaa niin kuin täysikuu. Niin uin sinä, Mitsuki", Eichi naurahti.

"Kiitos!" Mitsuki henkäisi ihastuneena ja antoi Eichin laittaa korun kaulaansa. "Minä pidän tätä aina!" Mitsuki lupasi ja silloin hän oli varma, että pitäisi tämän lupauksen. Korusta tulisi hänen aarteensa.

Eichi ojensi Mitsukille toisen paketin, joka oli tytön sängyn jalkopäässä. Se oli yksinkertaiseen paperiin paketoitu pehmeä paketti, jonka Mitsuki tiesi olevan orpokodin antama paketti. Hän avasi sen ja yllättyi, kun hänen syliinsä ilmestyivät punaiset lapaset. Mitsuki katseli lapasia hetken hämillään ja hieman hymyillen.

"Ne ovatkin nätit. Minäkin sain lapaset, mutta eri väriset. Itseasiassa kaikki taisivat saada saman lahjan", Eichi naurahti. Mitsuki tiesi, että orpokoti antoi lapsille aina jouluna saman lahjan.

Tänä vuonna kaikki saivat lapaset. Kaikki... saivat... lapaset...

Mitsukiin iski suuri pettymys ja hätäännyt. Hän oli koko kuukauden tehnyt... hän oli tehnyt niitä aivan turhaan... koska Eichi... Eichi sai jo lapaset... Hänen Eichille tekemänsä tumput...

Eichi avasi varovasti Mitsukilta saamaansa pakettia, eikä huomannut tytön ilmeen muuttuvan hätääntyneeksi.

Kun Eichin käteen ilmestyivät siniset tumput, hän näytti hyvinkin yllättyneeltä.

"Kiitos Mitsuki!" Eichi sanoi iloisena. "Nämä ovat upeat!" Poika ihasteli tytön tekemiä tumppuja ja puki ne käteensä. Tätäkö Mitsuki oli tehnyt kaikki ne päivät? Hänelle? Mitsuki oli valinnut tumppuihin niin kauniin sinisen värin... Ja tumpujen selkämyksessä oli vaaleammalla värillä tähti. Eichi ei ollut tiennyt, että Mitsuki osasi neuloa. Nyt kun hän kohotti katseensa Mitsukia kohti, hän huomasi tämän kyyneleiset silmät.

"Mitsuki?" Eichi kysyi hämillään. "Mitsuki, mitä nyt?"

"Anteeksi... Anteeksi, sinä sait nyt kahdet", Mitsuki kuiskasi kyynelten valuessa hänen poskillaan. Eichi katsoi tyttöä yllättyneenä ja pyyhkäisi sitten tytön kyyneleet pois.

"Ei asia ole huonosti ollenkaan Mitsuki. Ei se haittaa, minä pidän näistä", hän osoitti Mitsukin antamia tumppuja. "Minä olen todella kiitollinen näistä, ne ovat upeat!"

"Ovatko?" Mitsuki kysyi nyyhkäisten.

"Tietysti! Sinä olet nähnyt niin kovasti vaivaakin niiden eteen!" Eichi sanoi ja todella tarkoitti sanojaan.

Mitsukin ilme kirkastui ja hän onnistui hymyilemään, vaikka kyyneet vielä kiilsivätkin hänen poskillaan. Onneksi Eichi silti piti hänen lahjastaan. Onneksi, onneksi...

Eichi silitti Mitsukin hiuksia ja veti tämän sitten yllättäen syliinsä. Mitsuki hämmentyi hieman, mutta tunsi olonsa niin turvalliseksi Eichin lämpimässä sylissä, että jäi paikoilleen ja painoi päänsä Eichin olkaa vasten.

"Hyvää joulua", Eichi kuiskasi.

"Hyvää joulua", Mitsuki vastasi. "Minä rakastan sinua", hän lisäsi vielä hieman hiljempaa, mutta silti Eichi kuuli tämän sanat ja hymyili itsekseen.

**A/N** Aikanaan ficci on julkaistu v.2009 FMwS fanisivujeni joulukalenterissa.


End file.
